1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crimping apparatus and particularly to crimping apparatus for crimping or swageing selected pins of a microcircuit module to form a flattened portion of the pin intermediate its length, thereby providing a standoff for mounting the module at a predetermined distance from a printed circuit card or other module support means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known type of crimping apparatus to be subsequently described in detail and which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings, includes a plurality of crimping jaws operated by orthogonally located slides and arranged to close on selected pins extending from a microcircuit module, and to form swaged or crimped portions of the pins, commonly known as "butterflies" or "butterfly wings". The jaws are driven by relatively slender arms on either side of a slide member, and the parts are provided on two crisscross levels so that a first and second lower pair of arms drive two sets of jaws and a third and fourth upper pair of arms drive two sets of jaws. These parts are subject to wear and adjustments for wear, including driving the jaws beyond contact to compensate for a sloppy fit between the arms and slides, will ultimately cause buckling of the arms and fatigue failure. Buckling is also caused by the fact that the driving force is transmitted along a line of motion below the level at which the work (crimp) is done. The parts are difficult to adjust for lost motion and wear.